zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Athle Arcadia
Prince Athle Arcadia is a character of the Zoids Saga series. Biography Athle is the prince of the Kingdom of Arcadia, he and his "Beast Warriors" under leadership of his assistant Regina and Jack Spade; a group who defends and risk their lives for the Kingdom of Arcadia. When the Empire stormed the Kingdom, Athle is forced to flee his home after it is attacked by a man known only as the Emperor. It is revealed early on in the game that the Emperor is after the 'Time-Space Transmission' technology recently discovered by Arcadian scientists; wanting to use it to travel back in time and conquer Zi. Most of the game is spent travelling back and forward in time to stop the Emperor's henchmen from altering history. Athle and his friends travel in time on several occasions in pursuit of the Emperor's four henchmen, appearing at three points during the Zoids: Chaotic Century series, twice during Zoids: Guardian Force, once during Zoids: New Century Zero, and once during the era of the Silver Liger Zero Game Boy game. But when the Emperor managed to find them, he was defeated by a mysterious man riding a silver Blade Liger, none other Max Rubin, Max thanked Athle for returning history to its normal state. Its rumored Max was alone and he was not with the Rottiger Team, and the team arrested the Emperor and the Best Four under Blood Keel. Personality "For the honor of the Kingdom of Arcadia!" -Athle Arcadia Athle's personality resemble Ruuji Familon from Zoids: Genesis, he is considered pessimistic when he sees Regina is not around, but he is more respected as the Prince of Arcadia, he does have the same persona as Max Rubin, the hooded man who saved him from the Best Four. He does give honor to the Kingdom. But Athle is a modest leader of Arcadia along with his Three Beast Warriors who can save the world. Ability as a Zoid pilot Athle only emphasizes Liger-type Zoids most especially the Zoid made the pride of Arcadia, the Trinity Liger, in Zoids Saga II, he upgrades it with the Burning Armor, and in Zoids Saga III and DS it can fuse with the Victory Rex, and later becomes the Trinity Liger EV. Not only he uses the Trinity Liger, he uses starter-type Zoids such as the likes of the Shield Liger and Sabre Tiger. He also pilots other Fuzor-type Zoids such as the Chimera Dragon as shown above. Athle pilots other Zoids aside from the Trinity Liger (e.g., Matrix Dragon, Gairyuki, or Liger Zero). Character relationships '''Regina: '''Regina is a mentor to Athle, but she always intrudes his works. '''Jack: '''Jack also follows Athle on his journey, Athle considers Jack as a magician in the battlefield, and a joker. '''Earth: '''Earth will do anything to protect Athle and his friends although he is from the empire. '''Blood: '''Not only rivals, Blood tends to seek Athle from his defeats, not only that, he sought to find the mysterious man riding a silver Blade Liger. In return, Blood was willing to work with Athle after the Emperor's assassination by Orpis, one of Blood's subordinates who betrayed them for his dangerous experiments that is used against them. Zoids piloted *Shield Liger *Trinity Liger *Sauro Knight (Zoids: Saga DS) *Sabre Tiger *Raynos Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters